Collac
by K's 'n' S's
Summary: AH/AV: This is a serie of one shots were Bella and Edward are going to say 'I love you' alot. There will be romance, drama, humor, poetry, awesome randomness and strange places to say I love you on. We hope you'll enjoy it! R&R! ;
1. Hero Heroine

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not ours. We just make it random and awesome ;P**

**_We are Kjersti (Wincing The Night Away) and Susi (Susianna). Check the profile. _**

**Hey everybody! This is S speaking. Okay, here's some info: **

**Collac is going to be a multi-chaptered story, but each chapters has no connections to each others. There will be fluff and 'I love you' telling, random awesomeness, and many other funny and harsh and cool things I bet you'll like. This is an ExB story, but Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and some other people will drop by. **

**We will update often, uptil maybe 2-3 times a week. That depends on a lot of things, but we'll make it work. **

**Chapter sizes waries. They can be long, like +10,000 words, or short, 500. **

**Sometimes it's me that has written the chapter, sometimes it's K. This chapter is for example mine and the next chapter is K's, and the next after that is mine again, and so on. You will notice who it is by the Authors Note. She writes awesomeer than me. That's not a word. **

**This story is a AH and AV. It changes from chapter to chapter. (AH means All Human and AV means All Vampire.)**

**All types of Edward is included. They'll pop up randomly. Fluffward, Emoward, Funnyward, Harshward (is one called that?) and many other wards. If you want an exact type of ward, ask for it. Bella is going to be...Bella. **

**Umkay, I can't come up with anything other important stuff right now, but I probably will. I always do. **

**So, I, and properly K too, has one last thing to say:**

**Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

_**Collac, chapter one:**_

**Hero ****– Heroine**

Edward and Bella sat cuddled up on the couch, her head resting on his chest and his arms safely secured around her petite waist. His chest raised and fell in a harmonic rhythm, occasionally he would chuckle and her head would jump around, or he would plant a kiss on the top of her head. Bella felt like she was in heaven, she had no plans leaving the spot she was in right now. The light from the TV danced across their faces, the sound blaring around the room. Superman kicked the bad guy's butts and saved the innocent bystanders. Bella had wanted to see the movie, and Edward let her have her wish. Cause, even if Edward didn't want to admit it, Edward could never refuse Bella anything.

Bella started chewing on her the lip, her eyes eagerly following the motions on the screen. Edward noticed, since he was watching Bella more than the movie itself.

"Is something wrong, love?" He asked and Bella shifted her gaze from the screen to his face. She had gotten quiet used to Edward calling her love, they had been dating for a while, but Edward had never dropped the bomb. Just calling her love. Bella didn't even think he was aware of it.

Bella looked down on the floor, a little embarrassed, "I wish I could save people like Superman does." Edward smiled. He was getting use to the idea of his sweetheart always putting others before herself. She always volunteered, never asking for anything herself. Of course she would think of saving people when she watched Superman in action.

"You have love, you saved me." The crocked grin Bella loved spread across Edwards face, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe, but still, it's not the same. You weren't dying" Bella said it in a teasing tone, so Edward would know she was kidding. But what Edward didn't say was that he never really felt alive before he met Bella. He felt like she was light driving him on. He couldn't imagine a life without Bella.

When Edward didn't respond, Bella thought he was sad. She nudged his shoulder with hers, the movie all bye forgotten by now. "Hey, whatcha' thinking about?" Bella asked him. Edward's thoughts were conflicted, but he pushed them to the back of his mind and smiled down at Bella. "Nothing. What do you want to do know?"

Bella put her fingers on her chin, thinking. Then she smiled a huge grin, giddy and feeling foolish, but went with the feeling and jumped of the couch. "I wanna be a hero! No wait, a heroine!" Edward watched Bella as she jumped in her spot acting like a little child. Edward loved it when Bella let herself be free and just did what she felt like. He knew Bella had acted like the grownup her whole life, her parents was much less responsible then her. Bella jumped into Edwards lap, not bothering Edward at all. She was so small, and he often felt like she weighed nothing. Bella locked her arms around his neck and kissed the tip of his nose, "and I want you to be my Hero."

Edward kissed Bella's nose too, and she wrinkled it, her eyebrows pulling together and a dent forming in between. Witch made Edward laugh, but then he stood up, taking Bella with him, and planted her feet's safely on the floor. He placed his arms onto his side with the elbows out, standing in a Superman posture. "Well then, my heroine, who should we save today?" Bella giggled at Edward's serious posture, but stood up straight and pointed to the garden behind the house. "I think I can hear poor citizens being attacked! We must go there immediately!" Edward crushed down, his knees bent and an evil smirk on his face. "That we shall." And he picked up Bella before she could understand what he was doing, sprinting towards the garden holding her safely against his chest. One thing Edward would never do was to hurt Bella.

He sat Bella down but she stumbled backwards on her feet and fell on her butt. Edward chuckled and reached a hand forward to help her up, but she brushed it away and stood up self.

"Edward, you know I don't like being carried around! I'm clumsy and just going to end upon my ass!"

"You said we needed to go here immediately, and this went a lot faster then walking." He winked at her. Bella swished him off and turned away from him. "I am going into Super-heroine modus." The she started skipping around the garden, her eyes closed and her hair blowing behind her.

Edward watched her skip for a few rounds, but soon joined her. He had his arm in front of him, the other one behind, and had fastened his jacket arms around his neck making it look like a cape as he ran around making 'whoosh' and 'sheize' sounds. Bella could hold herself no more and giggled hysterically. She thought he looked so cute with his little cape and Superman moves.

When Edward heard Bella's tinkly-belly laughter he ran right at her and spread his 'cape' wide out, looking a little like a bat. "You're not Superman, you're Batman! You're a vampire!"

Edward held his 'cape' in front of his teeth and cocked an eyebrow at her. "May I suck you're blood?" he said in a heavy vampire accent.

Bella giggled a little, shook her head and took a step back, away from him. He took a step forward, towards her. She took another step back. He lunged at her but missed her, catching thin air. She ran around, giggling and looking back at Edward as he ran after her holding his 'cape' wide open and taking bites out of the air.

She ran to a swing that stood in the garden, jumped on and started swinging. Edward stood in front of her opening his arms wide and closing them right after she had swung away. Bella jumped from the swing at Edward, and he took her into his arms, but her speed made him fall over bringing Bella down too. They rolled around in the grass, huddled up together, until they fell apart from laughter.

When they quieted down Edward rolled to his side facing Bella, and Bella did the same. They started into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Boy to girl. Green to Brown. As Edward stared into Bella's eyes, something went up for him. He didn't fell like he had a life before Bella, because she was his life. He succumbed to Bella's every wish because she owned him. He would do anything for her, whatever she asked for.

Right that minute Edward realised that…he loved her.

Edward loved Bella.

No, he _loves_ her.

The new discovery made Edward giddy, and his face broke into a huge smile and his eyes danced with happiness. Bella stared at him, feeling her own smile break through when she looked at him. "What is it, Edward?" she asked, and she could hear her own smile in her voice.

"Bella."

"What?"

"Bella!"

"What, Edward!"

Edward started laughing, his voice filled with all the love and happiness and friendship he had always felt for Bella, but hadn't realised it until now. Bella thought he was laughing at her, and sat up on her knees. When Edward noticed he stopped laughing and sat up on his knees too. "I don't want you to laugh at me Edward. It's not very nice." Bella said, a crease forming between her eyebrows.

"I'm not laughing at you, Bella. Don't you see?"

"See what?"

Edward stroked her cheek with his thumb, looking in her eyes. "Bella, I love you." When Bella heard his words, tears started to form in her eyes. She had waited for this for so long, and now finally, it had happened. "Oh Edward, I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Naw! Wasn't that Sweet?? I know you thought that was sweet, you have to. Kidding...kinda.**

**Next chapter is K. She's unleashing her awesomeness. I don't think that's a word either. **

**Okay, this story is so cool and awesome I just had to list it up here, in the 1rst chapter:**

**Go read _Hydraulic Level 5_ by _Gondolier_! I've fallen in love with it, and I think you will too.**

**So, REVISAR!...or COMENTáRIO! Either ways it means **

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. Born To Be Wild

_Dislclaimer: We don't own twilight._

_Hey people! It's Kjersti this time. So this is my chapter you could say. Hope you all enjoy it!_

_O and before you begin, the song : Born to be wild by Steppen Wolf, is recomended as a soundtrack XP_

* * *

**Born to be wild**

_Edward stared at Bella, enjoying every second of his time with her. Even though she was sleeping, she was still great company. He gently brushed away the strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face. _

"_Gimme the keys…" She suddenly muttered and Edward leaned closer to her. Always curious of what she had to say. "I can drive Ed…It's my Harley." She said louder and wrinkled her nose. This was something Edward found very cute, but it gave him an idea. He smirked to himself and cuddled closer to Bella, who was now snoring softly. _

Bella was as always trying to concentrate on her homework, though it was hard with Edward's never ending stares of adoration. He took a deep breath - it was time.

"Bella?" Edward asked hesitantly and Bella's head popped up from her large study book. She raised her eyebrows, signalizing him to continue. "I'll be right back." He whispered and kissed her hair. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay, but don't take to long." Edward chuckled and jumped gracefully out the window. As planned, it was no longer raining, but still cloudy. He ran as fast as he could down the road were Jasper was standing with his black motor cycle. He was leaning casually against it and rolled his eyes when he saw the exited expression on Edward's face.

"I swear to God, if anything-" Jasper began, but Edward quickly cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll crush my piano and shove the pieces down my throat." Edward said with a smirk on his face, as he scrutinized the bike. "Ready to go?" He asked and Jasper rolled his eyes again and threw a black helmet at Edward. _For Bella, and here are the clothes. _Jasper thought and gave him a box. Edward caught it and smiled at the box. If Alice understood his 'vision' this was going to be perfect. As soon as he had approved of the bike and clothes, Jasper ran of, giving him one last warning glare. Edward accepted it with a wave and grinned.

He drove the bike fast back to the Swan residence and jumped up to the window landing with a low thud inside. Bella smiled as he approached, but it faded when she saw the box. _Is this another one of Alice's 'fun projects'?_ She thought and sighed.

"Wanna take a ride babe?" Edward asked and reached his hand out towards her. Bella looked suspiciously at him, since he had never called her babe, but she didn't mind it though. She eagerly took his hand and he pulled her towards his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bella blushed and was surprised by his forwardness. He leaned down to her face and planted a light kiss on her lips.

"Change to this, and you'll get more." He whispered and gave her the box. Her eyes widened and she took the box and ran to the bathroom. Edward was surprised that she did not complain about getting a gift, but he didn't mind it. He quickly changed his jacket with a black leather jacket, put on black pilot sunglasses and ran his hand through his wild hair, making it stand up even more then it usually did. He felt very stupid doing this, but this had to be perfect. Alice had tried to make him wear leather pants, but he would rather die then wear them, so he was just wearing ragged jeans.

A few minutes later Bella stumbled into the room. Edward was stunned; Bella was…sexy. She was wearing a short black leather jacket and a red t-shirt with a scull surrounded by roses on the front, and she was wearing tight leather pants. By the end of the t-shirt there was a slight glitch between shirt and pants – showing skin. They also wore matching sunglasses. Bella felt incredibly stupid, but when she saw Edward's expression, she gained back a little of the self-esteem she had.

"Wow…" Edward finally managed to say. They stared at each other, and Bella noticed how they matched. As Bella stepped closer, Edward growled and snatched her up in his arms. She giggled like a little girl and they gazed into each other's eyes.

"You're comin' with me foxy lady." He said with a deep and husky voice. He leaned down to her face once again and kissed her furiously, or as furiously as they could go. Bella moaned in pleasure and Edward smiled into her lips and pulled away. Bella frowned slightly, but it was hard to see with her dazed expression.

"Where're we going?" Bella asked and Edward smiled crookedly, making her heart skip several beats, and he ran towards the window and jumped out, making her shriek slightly. He dropped her when they were safe on the ground, and when she saw the bike; her sunglasses slide down to the tip of her nose and her jaw dropped. She looked at the bike with awe, excitement rising up in her.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, totally ruining his 'bad guy' attempt. They walked hand in hand over to it and Edward handed the helmet to her. "I'm not letting you ride without it." He simply said and kissed her hand. Bella sighed and put it on without complaining.

As Edward lifted her on, she remembered that Charlie had forbidden her of ever doing this, but forbidden things were often very tempting. Edward sat down in front of her and Bella locked her hands around his waist.

"Hold on." He said right before the bike roared to life, probably waking the entire neighborhood. Bella's heart was beating loud enough for both of them to hear. Edward did as Jasper had thought him, and soon they were driving fast down the usually quiet road.

As they drove through town people stared in them, in jealousy and fear. They passed Mike and Jessica who were eating ice cream on a bench, and Mike dropped his ice cream on Jessica's lap, making her hit him in the head and shout at him for ruining her dress. They both laughed, and continued to drive.

When they reached the more deserted roads, Edward speed up and Bella clutched her arms tighter around his waist. Edward smiled of the pleasure of her warm arms around his waist.

They quickly turned into a road that led to a field. The bike turned so quick they almost tipped and Bella pressed her face into Edward's back, inhaling his scent to calm herself down.

"Let's have some fun!" Edward shouted over the loud roar of the bike. Bella whispered her approval, knowing he would hear it. Edward grinned to himself and turned the bike, making a cloud of dust. This time they were driving towards Port Angeles. Bella was slightly scared of what Edward had in mind, but was trying to ignore it.

As they came closer to town, people began to stare and some were moping, like they had never seen bikers. Bella smiled slightly, she would never count herself as a biker, not Edward either for that matter, but she didn't know what they looked like from the outside.

A small bar, with various motorcycles, just screaming midlife crises, covered the entire front. As Bella feared Edward pulled the bike in there, stopping right in front of a big scary looking longhaired dude, with a large moustache going down on both sides of his mouth. He had tattoos covering both his arms, and was wearing loose jeans, a leather vest and a dirty white t-shirt. He wasn't exactly skinny, and his muscles were as big as Emmett's. Bella gulped and thought she was dead.

He didn't say anything; he just nodded in their direction and snorted, then walked over to a large bike that Bella didn't know the name of. Edward smirked and turned and removed Bella's helmet. He began chuckling when he saw her stiff expression.

"Relax babe, I got your back." He stated and she tried to smile slightly. Edward jumped of the bike and lifted her of, though she wanted to go of herself, but he was too strong and – strong.

As he pulled her along to the bar, Bella began worrying and stopped.

"We're going in there?" She hissed under breath and stared at all the big scary-looking biker dudes. Edward nodded and pulled her towards him and wrapped his arm around her waist. She felt safer, but still, why were they going to a bar?

Edward opened the door fast, and put on a tough face, which seemed to work. People stared at them, though it felt like most of them were staring at Bella.

"Hey sexy, wanna join us!" A skinny man with a Harley Davidson jacked called to her and Edward chuckled. _This will be interesting. _Bella froze, but Edward pulled her along towards the table, were three relatively large men and the skinny man. They were all wearing frowns and matching leather jackets, except for the skinny man.

"Hey…*hick* I only asked for the gal' dude!" He shouted and the aroma of cigarettes and alcohol were spat in their faces.

"Well, this is my gal'" Edward stated and pulled Bella closer to his side. "You got a problem with that?" He said with a hard husky voice, very different then his usual soft and calming voice. The skinny scowled at us and exchanged a glance with the largest of the men. The brawny man nodded.

"You have no business here." He said and walked towards Bella and Edward, and Edward chuckled and turned, pulling Bella along.

"HEY!" the skinny man shouted and they turned, a smirk painted on Edward's face. "You're laughing at me?!" He hissed and spit was flying around the room.

Edward said nothing back, only turned to leave again, but the skinny man grabbed his arm and turned him towards him. Edward shook his arm off, but then skinny man tried to get a punch at him, so Edward grabbed his arm and gave him a soft push in the chest, but even thought he did it as soft as he could the skinny man flied backwards and crashed into a table, the people sitting gasping and cursing. The skinny man stood up, grabbed a bottle of a table next to the one he crashed into, and threw it at Edward. Edward ducked right before the bottle hit him and the large man went at him. Edward stuck his foot out and the large man stumbled and slid across the floor, hitting the wall hard.

Suddenly everyone started fighting. They were throwing bottles, punching and yelling insensible stuff. A woman sitting on one of the chairs that hadn't fallen over was cackling at the scene, _Let's have some fun, _Bella thought and planted a punch at her. The woman screamed and punched back, hitting Bella on the mouth, slicing her lip in her teeth from the pressure of the punch and a trail of blood gushed down her jaw. Bella felt adrenalin run through her veins. She smiled, and just before she was going to punch the woman again, Edward was on his way, ducking under people, grabbed Bella's hand, and they quietly snuck out of the bar.

He cradled her in his arms, but when he saw the blood pouring out from Bella's mouth, he hesitantly pulled a little away and dried the blood on her mouth with the back of his hand. Adoration flowed in his eyes and he stared into Bella's.

"I didn't know you could place a punch like that." He said, making her smile.

"I've never gotten the chance." She answered simply. And they both chuckled. Edward ripped a piece from his t-shirt and wiped Bella's mouth with it. Since he had not quite yet convinced himself that he could resist her blood.

Edward took a deep breath and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead to hers. "Bella…" he said, trailing off.

"Bella, I love you." He continued, the second the words left his mouth, she gasped and her eyes widened, starring into Edward's. She could see all the love in them, and knew he wasn't lying.

"I love you too, Edward. Always will, always have." Edward's face broke into a huge grin and he picked her up, and hugged her tightly into his chest, almost crushing her, but she didn't mind. When he sat her down again, she wounded her arms around his neck, and lifted herself up on her toes giving him a light kiss on the lips. Edward's body stiff and he was not breathing, trying not to inhale the marvelous scent of her blood. She sat her heels on the ground again and bit her lip.

"Does this mean that we can…?" She asked and raised her eyebrows, referring to the 'forbidden'. He sighed heavily and his body relaxed.

"No." He simply muttered and put his sunglasses back on. Even though he really wanted to.

* * *

_Sooo…whatcha' think? It was so fun writing this and I hope it was just as fun reading it!_

_Oh and it's Susi's birthday today…so don't hesitate to whish her a happy birthday!!_

_Got any wished for a chapter? Don't hesitate to ask ;)_

_Please review and tell us what you think!_

_Lots of love to you all!_

_Kjersti and Susi_


End file.
